


Studio Talk

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While back in the studio together for the first time since Kevin rejoined the band, AJ admits something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio Talk

“You know it’s funny…. I used to be, like, super attracted to you,” AJ admitted, smiling bashfully.

“Used to be?” Kevin repeated, appearing offended.

“Well, you know, back when we weren’t all super close. After I got to know you, the attraction faded.”

“Oh, so my personality turned you off?” Kevin huffed, leaning back in his chair and smirking. He swiped the pad of his thumb over one of his thick eyebrows.

It was only the two of them at the studio today working on cuts for the new album. They were taking a break and had just finished enjoying their order of Chinese takeout. They relaxed in the office chairs, stomachs full, and chatted lazily.

“I wouldn’t say that…,” AJ said, unconvincingly. There was a pause, and then both men busted out laughing.

“Okay, okay…. I get it. I think,” Kevin laughed.

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re a good looking guy anymore or anything,” AJ went on, taking a sip of his Coke. “I mean, honestly, if we weren’t both married, and if it wouldn’t be totally weird, I’d tap the hell outta that.”

“Really?” Kevin asked, eyes twinkling. “Well, I’m flattered!”

“You’ve grown up good, old man.” AJ prodded Kevin’s thigh. “Still got that model’s body. Always hated you for it. Those long legs.”

Kevin sniffed.

“You wouldn’t hate my long legs if they were wrapped around your waist, I’m sure,” Kevin dug, absently twisting one of the trim pots on the soundboard to his left.

AJ raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Now, now, Kev, don’t tempt me like that. I’m a faithful husband.”

“I know you are,” Kevin assured him, smiling. He turned and looked at the computer monitor, scanning the tracks laid out in ProTools.

“Can I ask you, though…,” Kevin went on. AJ paused to look up from examining his newly painted fingernails… Black with red stars on each one, “…you ever been with a guy?”

“Depends, in which way?”

Kevin glanced his way.

“Think you know what I mean.”

AJ shrugged.

“Lots of making out, a couple mutual handjobs, and one night I was too drunk to properly remember, so I usually don’t count it, I tried anal.”

Kevin wished AJ had clarified whether he had been the one on the giving or receiving end of that last part. Oddly, imagining AJ pressed down on a bed, gasping as a male pounded inside of him… it turned Kevin on just slightly. He felt a warm rush to his groin and so he crossed his legs.

“Did it hurt?” Kevin asked, hoping that would clear his curiosity.

“Why, you wanna try it?” AJ responded, avoiding answering the question and smirking devilishly.

“No,” Kevin said, swallowing hard and hoping AJ didn’t notice him falter slightly. AJ went back to staring at his nails, starting to play with one of the rings on his fingers.

Kevin wasn’t sure if AJ didn’t care to continue the conversation or he was waiting for Kevin to elaborate. It was hard to tell with the younger man sometimes. Kevin found himself following the lines of AJ’s tattoos with his eyes, starting from where his tan arms became visible under the white sleeves of AJ’s t-shirt, and ending up at his hands.

The fact that AJ had more experience than him in a particular department made Kevin jealous. Kevin had always been the older, responsible, well-seasoned one. And yet AJ had him on this one.

Kevin cleared his throat, a bit of a nervous habit. He could see AJ’s smile growing, as though in response to Kevin’s discomfort.

Kevin turned back to the screen, ignoring him, and took a quiet, deep breath.

“I’ve never been with a guy,” he said carefully, “but I can’t say I was never curious.”

“Never even kissed a dude?” AJ asked, as if surprised.

“Apart from the five separate occasions where a male fan planted his lips on mine, no,” Kevin replied. “Never properly kissed a dude.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice,” AJ said. “Not much different than kissing a woman.”

“Ah.” Kevin nodded. He didn’t want things to seem weird, so he fell silent and began adjusting the reverb on one of the vocal tracks. He turned the volume low and hit the space bar on the keyboard so that their new song began to play back quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw AJ shift out of his chair. He suddenly felt hot in the other man’s presence when AJ stood, as though there was sexual tension in the air. He guessed, after their conversation just now, that there probably was.

AJ leaned down beside him, close to his ear.

“You know I can’t let you go the rest of your life without ever getting the taste of a man’s lips on your own. Especially after that little confession I just made. The way you responded was practically an invitation, and don’t even lie.”

Before Kevin could protest, AJ’s hand was on his cheek, drawing him in, and Kevin wasn’t pulling away by any means. In fact, he leaned in to commence the kiss, surprised at himself.

“Try me, Kev,” AJ whispered roughly just before their lips met.

It was nice. A bit scratchy thanks to AJ’s thick mustache. Kevin figured that must be how it felt for Kristin when he kissed her. But she never complained that he should shave. After all, it wasn’t a bad feeling. Kevin wouldn’t mind experiencing the pleasant scratchy feeling on other parts of his body.

The thought of AJ’s mouth near his groin caused him to let out a whimper into AJ’s lips. AJ laughed slightly, parting his lips and darting out his tongue. Kevin parted his own lips and let him in.

AJ subtly climbed into Kevin’s lap, the chair spinning a bit under the new weight. The heat Kevin felt now was anything but subtle, and he was aware of how warm AJ was against him, thoroughly aware of AJ’s heaviness, firmness. AJ settled his weight on Kevin’s thighs, and Kevin wrapped both arms around AJ’s waist to keep him from slipping off.

Their tongues twirled together for a blissful second and then AJ pulled away. Kevin found himself filled with disappointment that AJ was done, however, AJ instead found a spot on Kevin’s neck he fancied and started kissing there.

During this, Kevin tried to keep himself from getting hard, at least noticeably hard, because AJ’s groin was dangerously close to his own. All hope was lost, though, when AJ trailed his tongue up to Kevin’s ear and started nibbling there, his hot, moist breath coating the side of Kevin’s face. He licked along the lobe and bit and kissed.

Kevin groaned, his sweet spot discovered, and heavily pulled AJ’s body into his, needing friction desperately down south. The way AJ was seated on him, though, it wasn’t going to happen, so Kevin shifted, trying to buck up. AJ, realizing what Kevin needed, snaked a hand between them and began rubbing at the crotch of Kevin’s jeans.

“Oh, shit…,” Kevin moaned, his eyes fluttering close. It was starting to get to be too much. AJ was back to nibbling down his neck, then up to his jaw, then suddenly returning to his mouth. He smelled intoxicatingly like soap, cologne, and laundry detergent, with a hint of cigarette smoke…. Tasted like spicy Chinese food and sweet Coke.

Kevin found himself quickly overwhelmed, in not much place to stop wherever it was they were going.

And then he felt AJ fumbling with the fly of his jeans. It took a second to register in Kevin’s mind what AJ was about to do, but once it had, Kevin jumped, grabbing AJ’s intruding hand with both arms and breaking their kiss.

“No!”

“Really?” AJ asked, with an air of exasperation. “Damnit, man, I am so turned on. And you’re turned on. Just… let me do it.”

He tried again with his other hand but Kevin wouldn’t let him.

“I’m not going to lie,” Kevin said, breathing heavily, looking up into AJ’s big brown eyes. Seeing him staring back, so close, pupils dilated and glazed over in need, almost stopped Kevin in his tracks. He fumbled for words. “I…want this. You don’t even know.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“But we can’t,” Kevin continued, releasing AJ’s hands and trying to sit up straight.

“I know,” AJ repeated, this time visibly frustrated, as he gently backed off of Kevin and returned to his own chair, sitting down heavily. “I’m sorry.”

Kevin found he was disappointed that AJ stopped without a fight. He also found that he wished that AJ would have pinned him down instead and forced him into it.

AJ was a grown man, though, with his own family values and conscience to worry about. The days where he could blame it on lack of self-control were well over.

Kevin tried not to reflect on it too much. AJ absently picked up a nearby guitar and started to strum it, humming along.

“Hey, AJ,” Kevin said after a moment. The strumming stopped. Kevin glanced over and saw AJ look up at him. “Thanks… for satisfying my curiosity.”

AJ grinned.

“Gladly – BUT!” he added quickly, holding up a finger, “I didn’t satisfy all of your curiosities. Remember that. Shame we’re both family men these days….”

“Hmm, shame….”

“Shame I never knew about your curiosity back in the day.”

“Definite shame….”

“Shame about that, too,” AJ said, nodding toward where there was still a noticeable bulge in Kevin’s jeans. Kevin looked down and folded his hands over his lap. “Shame to let it go to waste.”

Kevin’s ears turned red, and he grinned a bit.

“You’re an old man, after all…. I know at your age it’s pretty difficult to spring one of those up, let alone maintain it.”

“Damnit, Aje, shut up.”


End file.
